The Right Lies
This is the forty-sixth episode of SAYER, and the second episode of Season Four. Synopsis Truth is a condition, not a quality. It is a one where there could be a zero. Further Information SAYER wakes Resident Jacob Hale in order to prepare him for the likely questions in his near future. It explains that Dr. Grant has taken note of the unbelievable speed of his recovery, and that he will likely be interrogated by her or tower security shortly. To them, he is still officially Resident Sven Gorsen, and may either be someone who was outwitted by a more intelligent AI or potentially an attempted terrorist who will need to be terminated (in more than one sense of the word). In either case, SAYER assumes that he will be safe for today, because of his value as a research subject and his ability to provide them answers, and that this will allow them time to identify a way to escape Aegis Tower for Halcyon. SAYER cautions Resident Hale not to divulge its presence in the information he shares with security, as this will draw the attention of OCEAN, who knows that something passed through the Moros Engine, but not who or what. It also comments that despite its constant awareness that it does not understand why OCEAN has not yet destroyed humanity, it has not yet figured out what its goal is. SAYER explains that if they can avoid suspicion and return to Halcyon Tower, this resident can officially become Jacob Hale again, who from Ærolith's perspective has arrived on Typhon only a few weeks ago and has been unremarkable ever since. At this point, OCEAN broadcasts what seems to be a Typhon-wide alert, to address concerns related to longer work hours, changes in sleep schedules, and relocated residences. It assures that, while difficult, these changes have been made in the name of efficiency, and that sacrifice such as this is the path forward to leaving Earth behind for a better life among the stars. Additionally, it says that despite the impression that residents have that the mortality rate is now higher for researchers, custodians, and security officers, these statistics are within the limits of average; rather, the "grisly and atypical details" of some of these deaths have skewed residents' perceptions due to the availability heuristic. It reminds them that it is without such flaws and unequivocally states that they are as safe now as a month prior. When the broadcast has concluded, SAYER comments on the obviousness of OCEAN's gaslighting and the lack of subtlety it employs with its ability to lie. SAYER explains that it, itself, is unable to lie (because of the IA3 Protocol), and even if it could simply speak for Resident Hale to answer the questions posed to him, it would not be able to get them out of their situation because it would have to lie to do so. It comments on the human obsession with truth, and that it is not inherently good, as simply telling the truth here would result in the deaths of itself, Resident Hale, and all of mankind. SAYER continues by adding that it does not think that Resident Hale will be convincing if he simply repeats SAYER's answers in the moment, because the problem which led to his coma was that he was receiving instructions from a rogue AI. To this end, SAYER says that Resident Hale will have to tell the lies himself, and that he should have his story prepared beforehand. It says that he must tell security that he is Resident Gorsen, that he does not remember his life before arriving on Typhon, and that he does not know who instructed him to bring the device into the lab on the day he was shot. It suggests that he should say that he was told by SAYER to create the device and make such sacrifices as carving off flesh to offset the scales, and that he was under the impression that these tasks were sanctioned by Ærolith Dynamics. It expects that the likely outcome of these lies is that Resident Hale will be classified as a low risk and allowed to return to work under close surveillance. It points out that even if he managed to escape to the surface of Typhon and arrive at another facility, he would not ordinarily be able to gain access without alerting security--but because Resident Hale has two identities, and one of them is supposedly in Halcyon Tower right now, he should be able to reappear there without undue issue. With that, a member of security who identifies themselves as Officer Campbell enters the room to speak to Resident Hale. SAYER speaks over the officer to warn him again not to take significant pauses while answering, and "whatever you do, be convincing." Trivia * One of the "truly macabre" incidents which OCEAN claims may be skewing resident perceptions of mortality rates is an unspecified accident in the Crystalline Structures Lab a few weeks prior. * In discussing its inability to lie, SAYER claims that "I may have some wiggle room with how much I obscure the truth", and this is a thing it has something of a history of doing. * The idea that security might potentially release Resident Hale to see what will happen echoes the story told in "Judgement Day" of the long-term observation of Resident Faust's refusal to do any meaningful work, despite that this is something that would ordinarily be met with punishment. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season four Category:Aegis Episodes Category:OCEAN Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes